In recent times, nanostructures have been considered for use in various electronic and other applications. For instance, the use of nanowires has been considered for fabricating solar cells, sensors, and other solid state devices. Although the use of nanowires provides benefits for these devices, such as increase in efficiency, the nanoscale of the devices creates issues that prevent large-scale manufacture. In particular, large-scale manufacture has been prevented by an inability to create an end product that allows for a predictable and/or desirable orientation of nanowires.
Accordingly, needs exist in the art for a nanostructure having a controlled orientation of the nanowires and a method of forming the same.